The Spot
by Michele Grahn
Summary: This is so totally unrealistic but hey, I had to do something with these two! Fun read! GS all the way!


Title: The Spot

Disclaimer: Don't own them, if I did I would definitely do something about this excessive UST

Rating: R- I dunno, I think you all can handle my stuff. I don't think any permanent trauma will occur.

A/N: Hey all this is just a very short piece of absolute GS fluff while I make more chapters for my other story. Completely out of character.

Sara walked into the CSI crime lab very on edge. Not in the moody way either. She had rented a movie that morning to watch while she gave herself a pedicure. It was called Basic Instinct. She knew it was quite a popular movie but she had never gotten around to seeing it.

Now she was regretting it horribly. She didn't know that the movie would be that... stimulating. She had just finished and then realized she had to be at work in 30 minutes. Even if she got there at that moment she would have been later than she had even been. So when she got to the lab with 15 minutes left until shift, she got some interesting looks.

Besides that, she was extremely aware of anything that came into contact with her or even came near her. Some of the scenes in the movie left her feeling rather, well, aroused. This got her thinking about the last time she had been with a man. It was entirely too long ago for her liking.

She sat in the break room waiting assignments with the rest of the nightshift. Catherine was filing her nails while talking to Nick. Warrick was reading the paper, the sports section, occasionally sighing in disgust. Which they could all only assume meant that his teams were losing again. Sara was sipping her coffee and idly filling in some answers in a crossword puzzle. It was a habit she had picked up from Grissom. She was amazed at some of the useless trivia there was to be found in those puzzles. They came in handy in her crazy conversations with Nick.

Grissom walked distractedly into the room as usual and handed out the assignments. It was a slow night so Catherine was to take Greg along on her current case and Warrick and Nick had a small B&E a few miles outside of Vegas. Sara had to do lab work on her case from the night before and Grissom was in charge of his absolute favorite thing... paperwork.

About 15 minutes into the shift Grissom was horribly bored. This was the same thing he had been doing for almost 3 days straight. He needed to get out of his office for a little while before he could think of tackling the pile of doom on his desk. He meandered around until he saw Sara sitting in the layout room. She had a microscope in front of her but kept looking up from it, clearly unable to see what she needed. He had sensed something off about her earlier, something was different but he couldn't place his finger on it. Now he saw that she could barely concentrate.

He watched her for a few moments. She looked through the scope again and made a note on her pad of paper and went back to the scope. A second later she popped her head back up and sighed in frustration. She closed her eyes tightly and appeared to be trying to concentrate on her breathing. After a few moments of this she tucked an errant piece of hair behind her ear, exposing a long expanse of neck, and dove back into her work. Grissom couldn't tear his eyes away from her neck. It seemed a little ridiculous to him that a man of his age and status could be rendered stupid by the neck of another person. Although, this wasn't just another person, this was SARA. He found his legs propelling him into the room of their own accord. Sara looked up and smiled slightly, if possible, looking more uncomfortable than before.

"Is it a tough case?" He asked

"No, it's a very easy case, burglary, clear and simple, no injuries, no traumas, nothing. It should be closed already. All I need is to compare the suspect's hair and the hair found at the scene. There is no skin tag but the suspect's hair should be a visual match."

"So why are you still here?"

"I, umm, for some reason I can't really concentrate. I think I need coffee or something."

Grissom chuckled, "I think coffee is about the last thing you need right now. Here let me take a look for you."

He looked into the microscope directly leaning his face next to Sara's, as she was still writing on the pad. Grissom turned a little, still looking in the microscope and said something about it to Sara. At least she assumed it was about the hair because she didn't hear a word he had said. When he had spoken the air from his breath tingled on her neck and she almost shuddered. And when he turned to see why she hadn't responded his beard miraculously hit what can only be described as Sara's "spot". Being so on edge already, Sara's eyes closed and she had to bite down on her lip hard to crush the moan in her throat. She didn't move though, thinking that maybe if she played it cool, it would pass. It didn't. This was NOT good.

Grissom thought that something was wrong with her so of course he turned to face her fully and his beard again brushed more firmly against the spot. This time Sara was so caught up that she couldn't stop the small, breathy, but clear, moan that escaped her mouth.

She froze, she knew that Grissom heard it and she knew that he knew what it meant. She opened her eyes finally and pushed herself away from the table, almost knocking over her chair in the process she was still shaking so much. Grissom looked at her and his eyes widened when she didn't meet his eyes. He knew what was going on but for the life of him he didn't know how it had happened. He wasn't dead, he knew when a woman was turned on, but right now he was at a loss as to why. He looked at her and she had her hand clamped over the side of her neck and was turning an interesting shade of pink.

He slowly backed up until he was about out of the room. Then he turned and left, heading straight to his office. His mind was racing. How was this possible? What had just happened? He turned into his office and closed the door, went to his desk and collapsed into his chair. After a few minutes he heard a small sound. It took a while for him to realize that it was knocking, someone was knocking on his door.

He tried to compose himself so that whoever wanted him didn't see how much of a state of disarray his mind was in.

"Come in." He called loudly through the door.

It opened slowly and he was surprised to see Sara standing there in the doorway, looking down, but more composed than she was before.

"I just wanted to apologize about before. I don't know what happened. I'm sorry."

Grissom could see that she was at a loss for words. He got up and walked over and shut the door. When he turned to face her, she still had her eyes downcast. Apparently her shoes were fascinating today.

"Sara, it's alright, I don't even know what happened- well I know what happened but I don't know why."

"It wasn't anything really, it was just that you accidentally, you know, hit my spot." Sara rushed out

Grissom just looked confused, he didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about. Sara explained VERY briefly of her situation before coming into work and then reiterated about the spot. Grissom nodded but still looked a little confused.

"Spot?" he asked curiously

Sara cast him a disbelieving look. She couldn't believe she had to explain this to a grown man. She took a deep breath and began her explanation.

"Grissom, come on, the spot, you know...you... Ugh, ok, every woman, maybe every person but I can't speak for the guys, anyway, every woman has a certain spot, somewhere on their body that is just... a... I don't know, a hot spot of sorts, a trigger I guess. It doesn't really matter how it's touched but as soon as a man finds it, you just, well you can't really control what you do. Well in my case, the sounds that come out of my mouth. So, that's why that whole, THING happened in there."

Sara was really uncomfortable now, she hadn't meant for that whole thing to come spewing from her mouth but again, she had her mouth in overdrive around him. She just couldn't help it.

For his part, Grissom looked very contemplative. After a while this started to wear on Sara's nerves and she cleared her throat and began to leave the room. As she was about to turn the knob on the door, Grissom's arm suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand. Sara jerked to a stop and stared down at theirs interlinked hands. This was getting weird. Grissom finally looked at her and he seemed to have something on his mind.

"Griss? Are you alright?" Sara asked, stepping a little closer to him

"Umm, Yes, I'm fine, I was just wondering whether or not- um, never mind"

"No, Griss really what? You can ask."

Grissom just shook his head and started back towards his desk.

"Really, it's not important, it's a stupid question."

"Grissom, you of all people should know there is no such thing as a stupid question...just stupid people."

She grinned at him but he still looked hesitant. Finally he gave up and sighed a huge sigh before almost whispering his question.

"Well, the thing I was wondering was whether or it mattered who the man was that, umm, comes into contact with that spot is. Or if you know, anybody could, umm do that."

Sara was astonished. That must have so hard for him to ask. She was almost too shocked to answer... almost.

"Well, umm, yes actually, it does matter who does it. There has to be some amount of, umm chemistry for it to work."

Grissom looked a little relieved to hear that.

"So, if say, Greg was to-"

"NO! God, no that would do nothing for me. He doesn't you, know, turn me on, at all."

"But I do?"

The question was so direct and so out of blue, after all these years he was actually asking her that. She didn't even respond, she just stood there with her mouth hanging slightly open. Grissom started to think he was way out bounds so he started making excuses about getting back to work, he proceeded to walk to the door and this time it was Sara that kept them both in that room.

"Yes."

Grissom froze at the door and turned around to face her slowly. Sara raised her head up to look him in the eyes. She had spoken very softly, almost in a whisper but she looked positively resolute.

"You always do."

Grissom had a thousand emotions going through his body at the moment. And for the first time, he didn't ignore them. He stepped up to her and took her hand. They looked into each others eyes for a few long moments. Grissom took a large breath and Sara thought he was going to break the moment by speaking. Instead he surprised her by raising his left hand and slowly running his fingertips across her neck lightly. Sara's eyes almost fluttered shut as a shudder ran through her body, but she managed to keep them open when she saw the intense look in Grissom's eyes.

He moved his face past hers so his mouth was right next to her ear. She could feel his breath on her earlobe as he whispered his question.

"Right now?"

Sara was in heaven.

"A, a little."

_Understatement of the year_, Sara thought.

Grissom smiled next to her flicked out his tongue quickly over her earlobe and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from Sara. Taking that as a good sign, he inched down just a little and lightly pressed his cheek into her neck and rubbed. Sara's knees buckled and she thought she might collapse. There was no way he hit it right on 3 times in a row today. It was unusual for anyone to even find it, positioned halfway down her neck and almost behind her ear.

"Just a little?" Grissom asked hotly in her ear

"Ok, a lot." Sara corrected

Grissom chuckled as his lips found that spot and paid it much attention. This time Sara almost fell over. Grissom's arms wound themselves around her middle to keep her upright but didn't stop his ministrations. He delighted in the sounds coming from her mouth, knowing that he was evoking that response in her. Sara thought she might pass out it felt so good, she knew he was probably marking her but she didn't care. She was too caught up in the moment.

At last she couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed his face away from her neck and looked him in the eyes for a brief moment before crushing her lips to his. It was a hungry yearning kiss. There was nothing tender about it. There would time enough for that later. For right now they were releasing all of the pent up passion and urges of the last 4 years. Grissom felt Sara's hips jerk against his. He reached around and smoothed his hands over her rear end and she jumped up to wrap her legs around him, putting their centers in direct heated contact. They both groaned but the sound was lost in each others mouths. Grissom walked slowly forwards until he could place Sara directly on top of his desk. Papers went flying but he didn't care, the only things he was focused on were Sara's tongue in his mouth, her hands clawing at his back, her legs wrapped around his waist and her heat pressed against his groin.

The fog that had been covering Sara's mind cleared a little when she felt Grissom's hands slid up underneath her shirt and bra. As good as it felt, Sara definitely did NOT want their first time to be on his desk at the lab. Not that she hadn't fantasized about that. But she wanted to be able to scream out his name, his Christian name when she came with him for the first time. And that, might just attract a little unwanted attention.

"Grissom, Grissom, Hold on, we need to stop."

Slowly, Grissom started to come out of his own haze. For a moment he thought he had taken it too far, that Sara had changed her mind. But this fear was quickly dispelled as he felt her legs tighten around him and her lips kiss his in short quick succession.

"Grissom, we need to get out of here right now. I need you right now."

Her words served to clear his mind even further. As quickly as he could, he backed up from the desk to let Sara down. He scrambled to pick up the papers as she straightened her clothing and hair back to some semblance of normal. He quickly paged the front desk and told the secretary there that Sara wasn't feeling well and needed to be taken home- and that he would take her. He also added that they may be gone for a while if her condition merited more attention. Sara had to suppress a giggle at the look Grissom gave her when she said that.

In two minutes flat they both were in the parking lot making record time to the car. Once inside Grissom sped all the way to his home. They both hopped out of the car and walked briskly up the walk and entered his house. Once inside Sara turned and pressed Grissom firmly against the door and kissed with the same amount of passion there was before. This time it was Grissom who stopped them.

"Sara, do you want to slow down a little? Don't you want to take this slow?"

Sara emitted a slow mirthless laugh as she slowly backed away from him.

"Gil, really, don't you think that four years is a long enough time for foreplay? I need you, in me, NOW. There will plenty of time to go slow later. But this, condition, I am in requires IMMEDIATE attention. And if you don't take care of it for me, I'll do it myself."

Sara said this with a great deal of mischief in her voice and eyes. Grissom quickly connected the dots as he saw her take off her top and pants, and drop them directly in front of him. She walked backwards to where she remembered the bedroom to be and crooked her finger in his direction, beckoning him to follow.

"I am going to be in your bedroom waiting for you, If you aren't in there with me in 30 seconds I'm just going to have to-"

She didn't get to finish that sentence because she was barreled into by Grissom. And Sara giggled when she could have sworn she had heard a growl from him.

It was going to be a realllllllllllllllllllly long night.


End file.
